


Let Her Go

by sensiblement



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensiblement/pseuds/sensiblement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a December morning, but not any day of December, it was Christmas morning ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> I come share with you this little one-shot, that is very close to my heart. I wrote it about two years ago. At the base I wrote it in French, in the translation it became an Olicity fic. If you wanted a funny and happy story, you will not like the following. But, if you want to read it, I can recommend [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=koEjxkF_cHo) (which I listened during my writing). Sorry for the mistakes and good reading.  
> If you want to talk, feel free to come on tumblr : [sensiblement](http://sensiblement.tumblr.com/)

It was a December morning, but not any day of December, it was Christmas morning. A man of thirty years, was sleeping in his bed, his head resting in the hollow of his wife’s neck. His short beard, tickling the sensitive skin of his angel as he liked to call her. He slept, but even in his dreams, worry was visible on his face. His arms entwined his beloved, his fingers interlaced hers, clutching her against his chest, as to keep her nearby him.

The young woman was also asleep, her face betraying her exhaustion. Under her eyes, dark circles hollowed blue shadows on her dull skin as if she had already lived several lives. Her chapped lips had lost their pinkish color. Yes, her illness had radically transformed her, however despited this, the treatment allowed her to be there and be still, and that was what mattered most.

 _“Santa Claus has come, get up, Santa Claus has come”_   called out a little boy.

The child arrived like a whirlwind in his parents’ room. And his leap on the bed immediately woke up the couple, who separated, surprised by the intrusion. The little boy had short hair sand colored like his father, his little nose reflected malice and his beautiful sapphires eyes was definitely his mother’s. He sprang on the bed, excited by this morning he had waited for weeks. Felicity, even exhausted, smiled at his son’s good mood, he was happy, and she loved seeing him like this.

Tears echoed in the room seconds later. Oliver got up and walked to the little crib where his youngest child was sleeping. He gently took her in his arms and brought her to the parental bed.

 _“You woke up your sister, Tommy”_   Oliver snarled.  
_“So now, we can go open presents”_ said the little boy always jumping on the bed  
_“Tommy! Do you realize that everyone is exhausted ? You don’t think of others, it’s not good”_   he said, raising his voice.

The boy stopped his leaps on the bed and dropped down cross-legged on the covers. His father rarely rose the sound of his voice and it shocked him. He looked down, only looking at his hands, he already imagined being punished. His mother calmer, raised her son’s head with her trembling hand. She looked into his eyes, seeing the fogging of tears invading his blue iris.

 _“Daddy didn’t want to yell at you, sweetheart”_   she said softly  _“Your sister is young and she needs a lot of sleep”_  
_“I’m sorry Mommy”_  
“ _It does not matter, but try to be carefull. You’re happy to open your presents, it’s normal, however you have to stay patient”_   she said with a pause  _“You know what I like at Christmas except gifts ?”_

The little boy shook his head, listening to her mother attentively.

_“This is its magic, all becomes beautiful in this period. And you see that little things, the simplest, are those that marvel you the most. Like love, family, or even snow. I love seeing the snow fall, the snow-covered Christmas has always been my fondest Christmas.”_

Felicity gave him a smile and opened her arms, inviting him to stay there. Tommy didn’t need insistence and went immediately toward his mother. In her frail arms, Felicity hugged him against her chest. She ended up watching her husband, who regretted having shouted at his son. The baby in his arms, he approached and hugged Tommy and Felicity, wrapping his family with his protective wings.

 _“Come on, if we went to see what Santa Claus has brought us”_   Oliver said.

A huge smile appeared on Tommy’s face, he pulled away and immediately ran to the living room. His parents looked at him, at first surprised by his speed, and then they looked at each other and laughed. Oliver, Chloe always in his arms, kissed his wife before they joined their son under the Christmas tree.

On midday shots, the small tribe went in Felicity’s mom, where their whole family was gathered. Their family members was not necessarily all bound by blood, but this didn’t prevent them to care for each other. Since he knew his beloved Oliver had become accustomed to their family reunion. Even if they weren’t person of faith, their tradition was that every festivity, Halloween, Thankgiving, Hannukah, Christmas, they all gathered. And that Christmas didn’t derogate to the rule, despite Felicity’s health. Everyone had thought that it could only be beneficial. And what better than a day when hopes are possible, to see an improvement in her disease.

The air was frosty, despite the lack of snow, wind made fluttered Felicity’s long blond hair, as she walked down the car. Her mother immediately came to welcome them, taking her granddaughter in her arms, allowing Oliver to unbelt Tommy. The little urchin, as usual, ran inside, a pocket full of chocolate in his hand, pocket that his father had entrusted him to hold carefully. Oliver rolled his eyes, amused by the energy that his son could have. He embraced his stepmother, and walked toward Felicity.

 _“Are you sure he is mine, judging by his vivacity, I could doubting it”_   he joked.  
_“Of course, he is yours, Mr Queen, there is only you in my life and in my bed”_   she laughed  _“His vivacity just comes from me”_  
_“You reassure me Mrs Queen, I would not bear someone else touching that hot body”_   he said, taking her by the waist.  
_“This body and this heart belong only to you”_   she finally said shattering intensity in her eyes.

The young man couldn’t resist any longer, and his lips pushed by passion clapped over Felicity’s. She first raised her eyebrows in surprise, but prolonged that kiss. She grabbed Oliver’s forearms who didn’t want to let her go. Despite her weakness, she felt ardor rise in her, her heart beating faster and faster, her muscles tightened, chills passed through her body and they no longer felt the cold winter around them.

Felicity’s cancer had been diagnosed six months ago, even if recently the treatments were beginning to have the desired effect, this rare form of the cancer, had evolved with a high speed. As well that despite their desire not to want this disease dictated of their daily conduct, they had gradually left their couple life aside. And despite chaste kisses, their passion had been placed in the background. However, at this moment, passion couldn’t be reclusive, and wouldn’t leave them. Their lips finally be unsealed, Oliver leaned his forehead against the one of his angel, he had closed his eyes taking the breath stolen by their blazing passion.

 _“You are stunning”_   he dropped in a precious breath.

Always one against the other, Felicity had that bright smile that never left her. She stepped back from her husband, but still gripped him by the forearm. She placed a kiss on his lips, and said:

_“We should go before other prying eyes come”_

The young woman pointed to the living room window with her head, where several family members was caked who attended this demonstration of love. Oliver smiled and they advanced together toward the house.

Lunch almost touched in the end, and it was already four on the afternoon. The roast turkey was now no more than a carcass, and had given up its place to dessert. Oliver’s sister, Thea had brought the Christmas log with its little fir and little Santa Claus plastic on vanilla ice cream. There were also small star-shaped biscuits, topped with white icing like snow which was missing out.

At this hour, only adults were present at the table. The children were at the foot of the big Christmas tree, natural, it gave off a wonderful sap smell. Its ornaments were of gold and red, a star sat at its top, and the lights of the fairy lights glittering. Absorbed in their new toys, the children were still noticed the entrance of the dessert, which made them all back to table.

Tommy, rushed on his mother’s knees devouring the biscuit that was intended for him. She smiled at his son’s voracity, looking at him with wonder. When she became pregnant, she had a shock, it wasn’t planned, she had no idea how to raise a child. And now, she couldn’t imagined living without him, and knowing that she might not see him grow enough had been one of the things that was most tortured her at the announcement of her illness. When her eyes fell in front of her, they met Oliver’s gaze. A small compassionate smile appeared on his mouth, as if he had guessed the thoughts of his half. She returned it, though hers was much more shinny, filled with joy and love. He whispered an _“I love you”,_ she answered in a murmur  _“I love you, too”._  The sounds were not audible because of the hubbub of the meal, but they were able to perfectly translate the movements of their lips.

In this season, the night was falling extremely fast, and despite the relatively early hour, the dark invaded the small town. In the family home, while a part of the family played cards in the dining room, another was busy in the kitchen to prepare the evening meal. Oliver sat on the table, watching the players, took a quick glance at his angel who smiled at him from the kitchen. Her radiant smile he fell in love for the minute he saw it. She walked toward the main room. However, on her way, she stopped dead as if an invisible force prevented her from moving. The young man frowned misunderstanding, but his expression was quickly replaced by panic when he saw Felicity collapsing to the ground. He immediately gave his daughter he had in the arms to Roy next to him, to run towards his wife.

 _“Felicity”_ he cried.

He crouched beside the young woman, taking her face in his hands. He looked at her beautiful blue eyes, that had so struggled to stay open. Her breathing became increasingly difficult, and the beating of her heart had taken a pace far too slow. He took her hand clutching it, he couldn’t let her go, then maybe that holding her, death couldn’t pick her up.

 _“Stay with me, my angel”_   he said softly.

Felicity gave him a thin smile. She wanted to stay with him but at the same time, she felt it, she felt her strength slowly leaving her, she felt that her end was near. She didn’t know what to say, she had no time, and not even energy.

 _“Thank you for everything”_ she finally let go in a last breath.

And her last strength, she used for these words, left her, making close her eyelids. Her body softened almost immediately, her fingers clinging to those of Oiver let go their hold.

Around them it was the effervescence, Felicity’s mother had immediately ordered Thea to keep children away. Her brother of heart, John, for its part had already called the emergency. Then, totally helpless, they saw Felicity leave this world. Oliver annihilated, clutching the body of his wife against him, begging her to return to him, to their children.

The paramedics had put little time to arrive. Through the window, the blue light of rotating lights invaded the streets, contrasting with the dazzling lights of the neighborhood. They colored the first snow flakes that began to touch the ground. Rescue advanced towards the victim, forcing Oliver to come off. John immediately took the young man in his arms, away him a little more.

His eyes were filled with tears, which flowed cascading down his cheeks, blurring his vision. However, he could distinguish paramedics attempt reanimation and after several minutes, he saw them stop and decide to take the body where it could declare the death. Everything seemed to happen so fast, while he operated in slow motion. He could no longer think, how his wife could be dead, it couldn’t be possible. Few minutes ago, she offered him one of her dazzling smiles, and now it was all over? And while Felicity’s body was taken outside, Oliver ran to follow her.

Arriving outside, several members of his family gripped Oliver forcefully, pulling him back to be able to stop him. He screamed in despair, he wanted to follow his wife, he wouldn’t leave her. He was there, seeing a second time his angel leave, who would join her family there. The street was plunged into a silence of cathedral, snow smothering every sound, only suffering cry was heard. The cry of a husband who lost his angel, the day when miracles are accustomed. The day when families gathered, his had been separated. The day when the gifts of circumstances, none couldn’t warm his heart as the snow had frozen.

The house was deserted, the illuminations of the Christmas tree were the only light give a little life to the room plunged into darkness. The toys at its feet were scattered chaotically. The chairs around the table were not carefully arranged, instead, they were almost all in the middle of the passage. On the table in the dining room, the cards were scattered here and there, like chocolates offered in snacks. A letter was also posed there, went out of its envelope. “Oliver” inscribed of a beautiful handwriting.

_“My Love,  
_

_When the therapist suggested me to write you this letter, I have to admit that I found it stupid. I thought it was morbid, and would only suggest a fatal outcome to what happens to me. Then he told me and if? And if I didn’t have time to say you goodbye? And if you finally don’t know what you've been in my life. So that's why I'm writing it. Not to tell you goodbye but to tell you that I love you. I decided to give it to you on this beautiful day of Christmas, since it’s a day filled with love and sincerity._  
_You know my poor talent as a writer, so I tell you, this letter is not a letter with beautiful words and impeccable syntax. It will be a letter full of sincerity and love for you._  
_I beg your pardon for the difficulties this crap has brought into our lives. Sorry for all the times I made my stubborn and where we argued. Because ultimately, its many minutes, hours where we didn’t speak to each others, they were wasted hours when I should have enjoyed our love. Every second by your side is now so precious to me that I relish them._  
_I would write you how much I love you, but I don’t know how to write it. My love is so deep that no words could describe it._  
_You are the love of my life, Oliver Queen, you're my best friend, the one who knows me by heart, you're my lover, the one who has always glowing me, you're my husband, the one who loves me, you are the father of my children, the one who offered me the family of my dreams. You are my soulmate, you are my life, my love, my eternal._  
_I will have also left you two other letters, one for Tommy and one for Chloe. I know that you will know the right time to give it to them, and that you will know raise them as we always wanted to do, in case unfortunately the disease takes me away from you. You are an amazing husband and you'll be as much as a father._

_Merry Christmas my love._  
_I Love You,_  
_Felicity"_


End file.
